Obtener la rendención
by lorena.martincorrea
Summary: Claude Frollo es Juez y Ministro de Justicia de París. Un día en el Festival de los Bufones se encuentra con los ojos verdes esmeraldas más bonitos que ha visto en su vida pero hay un problema:Los ojos esmeralda los tiene justamente lo que más odia, una gitana.¿Dejara que sus prejuicios gane al amor que con el tiempo empezará a sentir por ella?


**25 de Diciembre** **1462**

 **Capítulo** **1 :El** **bebe** **de** **Notre** **Dame**

Los rayos del sol daban hacia la ventana del dormitorio del más joven Ministro de Justicia que había habido en la ciudad de París ,Claude Frollo de 41 años.Él soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras se retiraba las sabanas para sentarse al filo de la cama. Llevaba puesto un camison negro que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Frollo a pesar de su edad seguía estando en buena forma y era uno de los mejores jinetes de París montando en su caballo negro Lucifer.

Se dirigió a su baño para lavarse un poco, apestaba un poco. Cuando ya se encontraba desnudo en la bañera, alguien llamó a la puerta lo que le hizo gruñir con fuerza por quien fuera el idiota que le interrumpía en uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía relajarse de sus deberes con la ciudad. Ordeno a gritos que entrara.

-¿Que quieres ,idiota?. –dice con una mirada fría como el hielo antes de coger su capa y cubrirse el cuerpo justo cuando a prisas entra un soldado que tropezo nada más entrar , Frollo le miro con en paños menores imponía autoridad , el soldado tembló un poco cuando esos ojos marrones oscuros le miraron esperando una respuesta –No dejé bien claro que no quiero que se me moleste cuando estoy en mi baño. Más te vale que lo me tengas que decir sea urgente e importante , porque juro ante Dios que como me hayas hecho salir por una tontería –con brusquedad le cogió del cuello de su traje de soldado, este trago saliva –Te daré yo mismo cien latigazos en la espalda , ¿he sido claro?. ¡Habla!

El soldado asintió sin dejar de temblar, ya hacía 10 años que entro en su guardia pero esa mirada le seguía dando miedo. –Mi Ministro Frollo , tengo información que le puede interesar mucho-Frollo aflojo el agarre pero todavía no le solto- Una fuente nos ha informado que un pequeño grupo de gitanos llegara aquí esta noche en un barco que vendrá por el río Sena.

Frollo sonrió de manera cínica y satisfecha,uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era cazar gitanos que mejor regalo de Navidad.-Bien Charles , eso me satisface. Ordena a los hombres que me esperen que enseguida es hora de que nos dirvitamos todos un poco , ¿no crees?- el soldado sonrió de manera maliciosa asintiendo, el juez le soltó de manera definitiva - ¡Muy bien, entonces vete!¡Largo , que tengo que vestirme y no voy a hacerlo en tu presencia , imbécil!

Charles, el capitán de la guardia salió corriendo y cerró la puerta. Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción Frollo se retiro la capa y volvió a meterse en el baño y se relajo.

Cinco minutos después se estaba vistiendo, se puso los pantalones oscuros primero ya que en esa época aún no existía la ropa interior ( eso es más por el siglo XVI ) , siguió con con una camisa blanca de manga larga alisándosela , se puso encima su túnica puso sus botas de cuero y finalmente cogió su capa negra junto a su sombrero colocándoselo en la cabeza satisfecho. Sus botas hacían ruido mientras iba a su armario de donde saco unos guantes de piel marrones que se puso en las manos y luego cogió su espada que se la puso en la cintura dentro de su vaina junto a una pequeña daga. París no era precisamente una ciudad tranquila en aquellos tiempos y no estaba de más ser precavido aunque tuvieras tu pequeño ejército propio de soldados, ante todo habia que estar atento a tu alrededor y los jueces tenían enemigos en todas partes.

Bajo las escaleras con calma mientras se dirigía a sus soldados con elegancia y pausa. Su pequeño ejercito de 200 soldados ya se encontraba allí. Cuando Charles vio llegar a Claude Frollo grito:

-¡Firmes!-al pronunciar esas palabras todos los hombres se pusieron firmes con la espalda recta y con sus armas en alto. Frollo hizo una inspección general a todos, sonrió asintiendo al ver que ninguno de sus hombres parecía no llevar algo mal puesto y que todas las armas parecían estar limpias y bien afiladas.

-¡Descansen!-ordeno con frialdad y calma Frollo, sus soldados obedecieron-Muy bien, todo esta en orden y la disciplina en un alto nivel. Te felicito por tu dedicación, pronto te subiré la paga Charles.

Charles le saludo con una mano en la frente –Gracias , Ministro Frollo. Agradezco su gran gesto pero solo estamos aquí para servirle

Frollo asiente –Dime Charles , ¿ te han dicho a que hora llegaran los gitanos a la ciudad?

-Según me ha informado mi fuente llegarán cerca de las nueve de la noche si todo va bien porque parece que va a nevar

-Muy bien ,entonces –sonrió de manera siniestra –Que más podemos hacer que darles una encantadora bienvenida a nuestra hermosa ciudad, ¿cierto? –su capitan y soldados asienten –De acuerdo, entonces si me disculpáis voy a desayunar. Uno no puede preparar una calurosa bienvenida con el estómago vacío-sin añadir nada más se alejo a desayunar mientras pensaba sin dejar la sonrisa siniestra "Esta será una de mis mejores Navidades".

Varias horas después, Frollo se encontraba montado en su caballo Lucifer mientras aguardaba esperando la llegada de los gitanos. Sus soldados se encontraban escondidos por orden suya para sorprenderlos. Por fin escucho el sonido de una barca surcando las aguas del Sena que le hizo sonreír victorioso, la barca se detuvo mientras de ella bajaban tres asustados gitanos más el barquero que se encontro sorprendido al ver como una flecha cruzaba su palo.

Ahora llegaba su momento , tomando las riendas de su caballo las agito y de manera calmada Lucifer avanzó hasta que vio como los gitanos lo miraban con terror,él permanecía inmutable pero en su interior no podía dejar de sonreí hombres esposaron a los varones gitanos y al barquero llevándoselos de allí. Su mirada captó a una gitana que llevaba en brazos un bulto marrón entre sus brazos.

-Si no es mercancía robada , quitársela –ordeno con frialdad. Frollo vio como incluso con el bulto consiguió al soldado que la sostenía de los brazos y luego empezaba a soldados iban a perseguirla pero él con un gesto de mano los detuvo-Yo iré a por ella-tomo las riendas de su caballo y las atizo –Iah vamos Lucifer –

El caballo acato las ordenes de su amo y empezó a galopar rápidamente mientras el juez la iba buscando por las calles nevadas de París hasta que la vio y entonces atizo las riendas aún más –Ahí esta, vamos Lucifer ,gitana no intentes huir de mí por que será inútil.¡Te ordeno que te detengas y me des esa cosa que llevas entre los brazos ahora mismo!

Llego a un giro de calle y con maestría hizo girar a su caballo entrando por ella mientras la seguía persiguiendo. Lucifer empezó a resoplar un poco por el cansancio pero siguió corriendo , a tiempo Frollo con la mano apartó un cartel para evitar que le diera en la cabeza pero eso provoco que la gitana tomara un a tiempo para verla saltar por una valla de hierro en dirección a Notre Dame. Completamente furioso pero calmado hizo dar la vuelta a Lucifer, le acarició un poco el crin para calmarlo y luego sin perder tiempo siguió galopando hasta que finalmente la vio golpeando las puertas de la hizo que su caballo negro diera un gran salto hasta lo alto de las escaleras. Finalmente la alcanzó y estiró una mano mientras la mujer forcejeaba.

-¡Damelo, maldita mujer! –la mujer no dejaba de forcejear -¡He dicho que me lo des!

-¡Nunca, juez Frollo! ¡Desgraciado hijo de puta!

Ver como la mujer se seguía resistiendo y negándose a obedecerle solo le enfureció más, él no quería llegar a este extremo pero esa endemionada mujer no le había dejado otra opción. Tirando con más fuerza consiguió arrebatarle el bulto y al ver que la mujer quería recuperarlo con su bota le dio una patada haciéndola caer de espaldas, escucho como algo crujía y vio a la mujer inmóvil. Sonrió con cinismo.

-Gitana te lo advertí por las buenas, he intentado ser un caballero contigo pero tu negación no me ha dejado otra alternativa -volvió su atención al bulto que noto como empezaba a volverse y una ceja- ¿Un bebe? –lo miro más de cerca y lo que vio le hizo soltar un jadeo horrorizado , el bebe tenía una pequeña joroba en su espalda y uno de sus ojos estaba medio cerrado , su cabello era un poco pelirrojo-¡Un monstruo!-volvió a cubrirlo y se quedo pensando que hacer con él hasta que vio un pozo y sin dudarlo ni por un momento se acerco y estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando una voz perteneciente al Archidiacono de la cátedral le detuvo.


End file.
